Dog House Battle
In order to play this mini game you will have to stay up late. Stand behind your doghouse until 4:40 am, then continually press the A button until the game activates. Your time should be 4:44 am. If you miss the exact time, you may want to save your game before 4:40 am, then reload if the time passes before you access the game. When you have entered the doghouse battle you will be greeted by the Witch. She would like to test your strength against other gladiators she has chosen. The people you fight against are randomly selected from the eligible spouses. At the beginning of each round your current Stamina (and possibly Spirit) values are displayed on the screen. Stamina relates to your hit points and Spirit can be accumulated to spend on powerful moves. If your Stamina reaches 0 the mini game is over until the next day. To begin, pick one of the commands from the menu that appears after your current Stamina value. The command you choose will then execute, and then your opponent will move. *Attack - Take a swing at your opponent *Defend - When your enemy attacks you'll take less damage *Dodge - Avoid the attack, but if it fails you take 2x damage * Charge - Spend a turn charging your Spirit *Special - Use your Spirit points to access Special moves *Escape - Run away from the battle Your enemy won't have the Escape, Special, or Charge command to select from. There's also no way of knowing what move your enemy will choose. When you have earned enough Spirit points, you can activate Special that can have a bigger impact than the normal commands. When you use a Special move you will spend some of your Spirit. *Super Attack - A strong attack, 45 Sprit points *Super Defend - Take even less damage, 50 Spirit points *Super Dodge - A better chance of successful miss, 40 Sprit points *Super Heal - Recharge some of your Stamina points, 45 Spirit points *Quit - Takes you back to the normal command selections The Super Recover is key to winning the Doghouse Battle. If your Stamina gets too low you can recover your Stamia for a cost of 45 Spirit points. Since at every round you will regain some Spirit points naturally, it's best to spend them than just collect unused Spirit. When you finish battling against the marriage candidates, you will face off against the Witch herself. She has 300 Stamina so it may take a while to knock her down to 0. When you finally beat Witch she will congratulate you, and give you the Battle Master item. The certificate will earn you 100 Farm Degree points, as well as being an item that you need to complete your Shipped Items List. In order to ship it though you must place it in your Basket (just like with cooked recipes) and then dump the contents of the Basket into the shipping bin. You can replay the Doghouse Battle but the difficulty will increase each time you defeat the Witch. When you win the mini game you will appear inside your farmhouse at 6:00 am. You did not go to bed that night so your Stamina levels will be the same as before the mini game. Make sure you eat some food or Bodigizer/Turbojolt before you start your chores for the day. The type of accessories that you have equipped on your character when you begin the battle will also affect how things play in the game. It doesn't matter what level of accessory you choose to use.